


eyes on the prize

by splitskip



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Basically a character introduction, Drabble, Gen, Hints of Titan/Pilot relationship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitskip/pseuds/splitskip
Summary: Hoping that I'll make it (with you).Cassandra and AR-4896 share a quiet moment before their inevitable fight against Jack Cooper.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	eyes on the prize

A storm was brewing on Typhon. Not just between the militia forces and the IMC, but between the Apex Predators themselves. Blisk and his mercenaries had earned the right to their arrogance - they fought their way to the riches that supported their lifestyle. None of them shied away from violence. 

However, the fold weapon - destroying an entire planet, a million people, to win a war - was far beyond what Cassandra could abide by. She’d never speak up, of course, it wasn’t her job to give the IMC a morality check. But in some ways, she was almost hopeful the militia could come through and stop this whole mess. The rogue militia pilot was certainly giving them all a run for their money. 

Blisk had convinced himself the pilot was on some sort of heroic power trip. But nobody kills three Apex Predators on adrenaline alone. That takes skill. So far, she’d been lucky enough not to be in his way, stationed at the fold weapon itself, guarding the facility until the ark was delivered and the weapon online. Viper stood between her and this pilot, and while all the Apex Predators were impressive in their own right, Viper had modified his titan far more than any of them. Even AR’s tracker rockets had a hard time keeping up with his airborne titan.

There was no way that pilot was going to get past him. She had nothing to worry about. 

“Cassie?” AR’s voice broke her from her thoughts, and she realized she’d been chewing her nails, glaring into the distance in the direction the Draconus was scheduled to arrive from. Shaking her head, Cassandra slips off his shoulder to land with a thud next to his right foot. 

“Sorry, AR. I was just thinking that this whole mission is a mess.” She scoffs in disdain, keeping her eyes locked on the horizon. If she squinted just right, she could barely make out the shape of the Draconus’ escort, and the occasional bright burst of explosions. Viper was on the move. "We'd better get paid well for this.” 

AR was silent for only a moment. “The militia pilot has shown remarkable skill and fortitude in getting this far. Far greater talent than I have previously observed in the militia forces.” His voice was steady and calculating as always. The groan of his joints as he knelt behind her made her cringe - he needed detailing the moment they got off Typhon. She would never live it down if he rusted up somewhere. “However, it is highly unlikely his combat effectiveness rating exceeds ours.” 

This succeeds in making her snort in amusement, leaning against his leg and tilting her head back to look up at the titan. A smile curls at her lips, eyes squinting into the bright glow of his optic.

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, then your technique needs some work.” She teases, drumming her fingers against the metal of his leg. The light of his optic flickers; the sound of metal-on-metal betraying AR as he leans in closer to his pilot.

“Noted.” 

An explosion draws her attention back to the escort; the Draconus was approaching now at a rapid rate. Part of the bow appeared to be on fire, and dread settles low in her gut. That didn't bode well. AR’s hatch hisses open behind her, his massive hand bumping gently against the back of her ankles.

“The Draconus is beginning its descent. Recommend you embark, pilot.” Despite her sudden unease, she manages to huff a small laugh at her titan, turning back to face him. She steps into his waiting palm, gripping the handlebars set into the inside of the cockpit and pulling herself up and in. The hatch closes down around her, AR’s consciousness settling next to hers through the neutral link, and she flexes their hand in anticipation as ocular vision boots up around her. 

“Alright," Cassie says, letting her titans confidence in their abilities erase any lingering doubts. “Let’s get this job finished, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Song: 123456 (Fitz and the Tantrums)


End file.
